


Juicy

by ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome



Category: One Piece
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Butt Slapping, Cock Slut, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, French Kissing, Half-Sibling Incest, Height Differences, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Light Masochism, Making Out, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome/pseuds/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome
Summary: Some juicy fucking with your favorite older siblings.English is not my first language.





	Juicy

You pressed yourself with a heated face onto Smoothie's soft, big breast, that were exposed to you. Squeezing and sucking on them greedily, like there was nothing better in the word. The older female moaned out your name, when your teeth dug into the erected nipple, while your small hand gripped hard on other one. You would suck each of them dry, drinking the sweet juices of her breast. She smiled down to your naked frame. 

You whole body was laying at her stomach and you rubbed your wet and swollen clit at her skin. "You are really enjoying yourself, aren't you?", came the question amused from her lips. "How about we are calling our big brother Katakuri over. I bet that you are starving to have his large and thick cock inside you. To be fuck by him senseless, it must have been a long time for you without his dick. Am I right?" She smiled, when she saw you nodding and begged to call him, so he would come over. "Please sister Smoothie, I can't take anymore...C-Call him please. I want brother’s cock." 

Amused she licked her upper lip and reached for the phone, which stood nearby on a table. "Why don't you call him, because I am not the one who wants to be fuck by our brother." As nice as she was, she handed you the phone, while she let her long finger slid over your wet pussy. Your breath hitched multiple times and moans escape, while she messaged your drenched clit. Smoothie captured your lips, forcing her huge tongue into your mouth. Salvia began to trip out of your mouth, after a short time and she let go you, smiling. 

The receiver was held in your hand tightly, you tried to control your voice and hoped that Katakuri wouldn't notice it. But to your surprise no one answered the call, instead a gloved hand had grabbed you tiny one. You twitched in shock and tried to get up from your laying position. Unfortunately, the other large hand pressed your upper back down on Smoothie again.

"Katakuri...", it was just a weak whisper, that made sure he was really with you two. That he was real. The older male chuckled, looking with hungry eyes down on your shaking body. "Don't tell me, you have forgotten about my future version?" A blush crossed your face, you really had forgot that. Katakuri let go of you, he opened his belt and removed his vest. “Since I am here now, why don’t you lift that cute little ass of yours up, so I can see your holes better?” You did as he requested, got on your knees and spread your legs, showing yourself off.  
“You are such a good little, slutty sister for our brother. In that position, Katakuri will fuck you easily from behind.”, she said and patted your head. The man watched you amused, how you twitched, while Smoothie pumped her finger into your wet flesh. He let out a groan, took his half-erected cock into his hand and moved slowly up and down. “I think she is ready for you, make sure to fill her good up.” “You don’t have to say that twice.” 

Katakuri gripped each of your ass cheek, spreading them and you felt the shaft on your entrance. Pre-cum tripped down of the tip. “Big brother, please…let me swallow your juicy cock.”, you cried out and the man decided to end your torment. With one thrust, he entered you, making you moan out in pleasure and squeezing tight around him. Automatically you moved your hips, making the effect of his thrusts more intense. He leaned down to you, smirking behind his scarf. “Squeeze everything out of me, princess.”, whispered his deep, rough voice into your ear. His thick cock teared your walls by every thrust he did apart, but the pain and the pleasure together was just amazing for you. You slavered, leaving Smoothie’s skin drenched, but she didn’t mind it and you felt how Katakuri’s hands run all over your body. 

The cock reached even the womb, which caused your stomach to deform and you bite into your sister’s skin. The male let out a groan after the other, and got back to his previous position, gripping on your ass harder than before. “You look so cute, (Y/N). It looks like you are about to cum.”, sighed the white-haired woman and cupped your face, to kiss you again. You were a throbbing mess and so close to cum, but didn’t wanted to. Smoothie pulled away from you mouth, caressed your sweaty forehead, down to your cheek. “It’s alright, you don’t have to hold back.” “B-But I don’t want him to pull out…”, you mumble with a cloudy look on your face and tears streamed down you face. “I know.”, said the woman. 

You couldn’t hold back anymore and your wet flesh tight around your older brother’s cock, causing him to stop for a moment. He pulled out after that, still hard and twitching in the air, not used to the cold sensation. Trembling, you let your body relax completely and felt one of Smoothie’s legs slips between yours. Katakuri’s hand ran through your hair, lying beside you – after he made himself cum - and he kissed your forehead. “You can finish me next time off. Though I promise you to cum inside you…” He covers the three of you with a blanket, embracing your body with his long arms. A smile crossed your face, when you put an arm around the woman’s big waist. And you notice how his sticky seed, that he left inside of you - even if it was just a little bit -, run down your thighs. “Next time then…promise.”, you mumbled before drifting into the dreamworld.


End file.
